Eternidad
by Vaccea
Summary: Camus y Milo,dos seres unidos por el amor durante más de un siglo,se ven obligados a luchar en bandos separados en una guerra milenaria,perpetrada por las tres grandes sombras del universo: Los vampiros,los hombres-lobo y los magos.SagaxMu
1. Chapter 2

**Nueva Orleáns 1731.**

Avanzó. Implacable.

Bajo sus pies, la inestable estructura de madera que a duras penas se podía considerar un suelo, crujió amenazante.

La bestia_(1)_ que antes rugía en su interior se había calmado y, de nuevo, su humanidad recuperaba el control. Un abundante rastro de aquel líquido resbalaba desde su boca hasta desaparecer empapando sus ropas de un vivo color escarlata.

Tres cuerpos lánguidos descansaban tras sus pasos.

Vacíos... Muertos.

Y la sangre… Mucha sangre.

- **¡¡ATRÁS DEMONIO!!**- Dos enormes ojos turquesa centelleaban asustados desde las sombras de la habitación mientras que sus manos temblorosas sujetaban un crucifijo de madera.

El intruso rió en un susurró. A veces no podía menos que agradecer que el conocimiento que tenían los humanos sobre su especie fueran tan limitados y que los remedios que usaban para defenderse de "los demonios de la noche" estuvieran más basados en el folklore popular que en la experiencia pura y dura.

Se detuvo, sólo, para observar la belleza de aquellos ojos turquesa ensombrecidos por las lágrimas de miedo y de dolor. La bestia se removió furiosa en su interior al sentir el dulce olor de su sangre y, casi instantáneamente, sus dos colmillos asomaron amenazadoras bajo sus labios.

Milo dejó caer el crucifijo al suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerlo entre sus dedos. Dio un paso hacía atrás con inestabilidad, y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque logró apoyarse de refilón sobre la pared. Tragó saliva y tomó aire como buenamente pudo. La angustia casi no le dejaba respirar, el dolor de ver a sus padres y a su hermano muertos en el suelo aún taladraba cada célula de su cuerpo y el miedo de saber que pronto se reuniría con ellos le impedía moverse o siquiera pensar en defenderse. La silueta que se escondía entre las sombras, ocultando su rostro de su mirada, aún lo observaba con tranquilidad.

"_Fascinado por los simples encantos de un mortal"_, pensó.

Patético… pero fascinante a pesar de todo. Sólo por eso aquel dulce muchacho merecía un trato diferente al que había tenido con sus progenitores y su hermano. Merecía… un trato privilegiado.

Dio un pasó hacía él, aún sin permitirse a sí mismo mostrar su rostro ante el humano, con sus colmillos asomando y sus ojos sin perderse cada detalle de aquel rostro angelical gobernado por el temor.

En un último arrebato de dignidad y valor, el joven tomó aire susurró.- **Termina… **

**¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!**- Gritó con bravura, logrando superar su congoja.

El vástago_(2)_ rió con ganas, admirado por el valor del muchacho mientras negaba firmemente con la cabeza.

- **No…**- Su voz era tenue, sorprendentemente tranquila y con un ápice de sensualidad que hizo que todo el cuerpo del muchacho temblara. Por alguna razón él esperaba que tuviera la voz ronca.

Y de pronto lo sintió…Quizás fue su mente, que por alguna extraña razón había aceptado su destino y que obligó al resto de su cuerpo a dejar de oponer resistencia. Ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento aquel monstruo había avanzado hacía él y había alargado su mano hasta su rostro y lo acariciaba con deseo y ternura entremezcladas. _(3)_

- **No pequeño…**- Se reafirmó de nuevo en un susurró. El humano ni se percató de que le había hablado. Únicamente podía sentir aquella tibia mano sobre su mejilla tocarle con aquella inaudita dulzura. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba hacer a la voluntad del intruso, mientras percibía como su propia voluntad, su miedo y su odio por aquel ser desaparecían bajo el peso de sus caricias.- **No voy a matarte…**- Observó como se retorcía y gemía, extasiado por sus atenciones, casi al borde de la desesperación.-**… ellos no eran más que simples humanos condenados a corretear por su corta y penosa vida, esperando la dulce liberación de la muerte… Sin embargo tú…- **Sonrió mostrando sus dos afilados colmillos.-**… tú eres especial**.- Milo gemía, excitado y casi mareado por lo que fuera que el vampiro le estuviera haciendo.- **Sólo una belleza como la tuya merece el don de la eternidad…**- Con su brazo libre tomó al peliazul por su cintura y lo atrajo hacía sí en un posesivo abrazo. Besó sus labios… su rostro contraído por el placer y su níveo cuello. La bestia se revolvió con inquietud al sentir la sangre bajo su piel, pero logró aplacarla.

Milo, por su parte, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar del placer que las caricias y las palabras de ese hombre le generaban. Ya ni siquiera era dueño de su propio cuerpo. Su mente le gritaba a voces que se alejara de él… que huyera y le diera caza durante el amanecer que era cuando podría matarlo; sin embargo su cuerpo era otra historia. Su cuerpo, ahora, se encontraba preso de una excitación sobrenatural y lo único que podía hacer era suplicar porque aquel horrible ser no se detuviera y continuara con aquella dulce tortura.

Al verlo, el vástago no pudo menos que sonreír complacido. Lo tenía a su merced… ya era todo suyo… y lo sería por siempre…

Aún sonriendo, y con sus colmillos totalmente preparados y ya casi saboreando el inminente bocado de aquella suave y cálida piel, descendió de nuevo hacía su cuello y recorrió de arriba abajo con sus labios, depositando suaves besos por toda su superficie.- **Te vincularé a mí por medio de algo que nadie, nunca, podrá destruir.**

Su ataque fue tan rápido que ni el propio Milo pudo registrar con seguridad los resultados. Un segundo antes, él se encontraba abrazado y agasajado por las atenciones de aquel ser, y al siguiente se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, aún abrazado por aquel hombre mientras que hundía con fuerza sus dientes sobre la piel de su cuello.

Después sintió dolor-un dolor intenso y agudo-que empezaba en la base de su garganta y penetraba y descendía por las venas y nervios desde su torso hasta la ingle. Algo había cambiad, algún fallo de las terminaciones nerviosas transformó de repente aquel intenso dolor en un placer igualmente intenso y lo hizo pasar de la agonía a un increíble éxtasis en un instante. Allí donde el dolor se había movido hacia el interior, el placer volvió a salir hacía fuera, recorriendo las venas hacia donde él succionaba en su garganta. Ni siquiera pudo gemir o gritar. Cada movimiento de su boca contra su piel, él sentía un nuevo escalofrío de deleite que lo recorría. También continuaba excitado sexualmente, pero aquella sensación iba mucho más allá. Era un orgasmo que alcanzaba cada célula de su cuerpo y que, a la vez, vaciaba de vida cada célula que poseía y lo iba matando poco a poco.

Tardó un tiempo en vaciar por completo su cuerpo y, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, logró separarse de él antes de matarlo por completo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones dejaron de proporcionar oxígeno a su cuerpo. La vida mortal lo abandonó… y pronto la no vida haría que se alzase en todo su esplendor por toda la eternidad.

Depositó con cuidado su cuerpo sobre el suelo y con rapidez se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca, colocándola, después, sobre los fríos y pálidos labios del que pronto se convertiría en su chiquillo_(4)_.- **Bebe…**- Ordenó con firmeza.

Milo abrió los ojos tan sólo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, no podía gritar, no podía pensar… únicamente sentía el dolor y el frío abrazo de la muerte tirando de él y tratando de llevárselo consigo. No había esperanza… o al menos eso creía. El frío era cada vez más y más intenso y la chispa de su vida se apagaba.

Pero de pronto sintió de nuevo calor. Una gota de sangre que emanaba de la muñeca de aquel hombre se deslizó y cayó sobre sus labios donde su lengua la saboreo con voraz apetito. Y no sólo su lengua… todos sus sentidos podían notar y percibir aquel líquido fluir por el cuerpo de su agresor. Podía olerlo… podía sentirlo… y, por alguna razón, lo quería.

Con una fuerza anormalmente desproporcionada, dado su estado, tomó con fiereza la muñeca de aquel hombre y la llevó sin pensarlo hacía sus labios para saborear el liquido que emanaba de ellas y que sentía que le devolvía a la vida de nuevo.

El vástago sintió una punzada de dolor mezclada con el placer cuando notó como los dientes, aun tiernos del muchacho, luchaban por extraer de su cuerpo la vitae(5) que tanto necesitaba.

Sus ojos turquesa se enrojecían y se abrían en una expresión de deleite a cada gota de sangre que bebía. Su cuerpo se contraría como si una invisible descarga de placer y deseo lo gobernara y luego se estiraba con los elegantes movimientos de un felino desparramando su cabellera y mostrando al que iba a ser su Sire y maestro la belleza de sus jóvenes rasgos.

"_Dulce y sensual"_, pensó su Sire(6), extasiado por la imagen de aquel bello joven contraerse de placer mientras bebía de su sangre como un niño recién nacido lo hacía del pecho de su madre. Una indescriptible sensación invadió al vástago cuando lo vio llenarse por completo, satisfecho.

La bestia rugió con poderío, anunciando su despertar del ensueño al que su parte humana le había sometido. Rugiendo con tristeza por la vida que se había ido… y anunciando con fiereza la no vida que comenzaba pues ahí era donde todo comenzaba…

Su Condena…

Su Maldición…

Su Réquiem…

* * *

**Continuará.....**

**(1)**** La bestia:** Su parte salvaje y natural que a veces se apodera de ellos, y que puede inducirlos a cometer actos salvajes durante el **Frenesí**. El Frenesí se produce cuando el vampiro está hambriento o bien está cerca de fuego. En esos momentos pierde el control y se convierte en una especie de animal sin control ni cordura.

**(2)**** Vástago: **Nombre con el que se autodefinen los vampiros.

**(3)**Lo que el vampiro está usando es una habilidad del Clan Daeva (Los vampiros más guapos y atractivos) que se llama **majestad **y que puede hacer que cualquier persona que le rodeé sienta fascinación o atracción sexual por él y que no lo ataquen y no se sientan amenazados con su presencia. (Más adelante, si se tercia, explicaré lo de los clanes de vampiros y sus respectivas habilidades)

**(4)**** Chiquillo o retoño: **Nombre que le dan los vampiros a su progenie. A los vampiros que ellos mismos han creado y convertido.

**(5)**** Vitae: **Nombre que se le da a la sangre de los vampiros y que tiene propiedades mágicas y que es la fuente de todo su poder. La vitae es su alimento natural que toman de sus víctimas y que emplean para utilizar sus habilidades malditas. Al emplear sus habilidades de vástago, la sangre se gasta y, por ello, han de seguir alimentándose de humanos.

**(6)**** Sire: **Padre vampírico, nombre que se le da a un vástago que ha **abrazado **a un chiquillo.

El término **abrazo**, aunque no haya aparecido en la historia es mejor que lo comente porque es importante y va a aparecer. El **abrazo **es el nombre que se le da al acto de convertir un mortal en un vampiro.

Y bueno... hay más cosas que decir pero mejor empezar por lo fácil y con tranquilidad. Si hay dudas o quejas... para algo estoy.


	2. Chapter 3

**Nueva Orleáns 1783.**

Apoyado sobre el quicio de una puerta, Milo observaba entre las sombras aquel incesante desfile de perversión que, como cada noche, se sucedía por las calles de aquella zona de la ciudad.

El lado oeste no era precisamente conocido por su distinción o por las riquezas de sus moradores; sin embargo, conformaba un paisaje que a él le parecía exótico y estimulante a partes iguales. Algo extraño- sin duda- y él no era el único en pensarlo. Ya no podía contar las veces que su Sire le reprendía por preferir esos territorios de caza a codearse con "las élites" de Nueva Orleáns.

Milo sonrió de medio lado al pensar en eso. Lo que para su Sire eran "las élites" de la ciudad para él no eran más que niñatos sin alma que se regodeaban en su hipocresía y que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos las divinidades de una sociedad libre y democrática, alejada del modelo que aún se imponía en el viejo continente.

¡Panda de farsantes!

Con la victoria de las Colonias frente a Inglaterra, las nuevas ideas de libertad que se habían forjado en el Norte, corrían y se contagiaban como una plaga por el resto del país. La infección no tardó mucho en llegar a Louisiana, provocando que las clases dirigentes se llenaran la boca con ellas mientras que aún se seguían beneficiando de las ventajas del antiguo régimen.

Si hubiera tenido estómago se le hubiera revuelto del asco. La hipocresía no era una cualidad con la que supiera lidiar.

Sin embargo, en aquel lugar, las cosas se veían de un modo diferente.

De todos era conocida la fama del barrio oeste y de los "personajes" que por allí transitaban. La mala reputación parecía impresa en cada esquina y adoquín de la calzada. Las parias sociales lo habitaban, y las clases altas se nutrían a antojo y en silencio de las "delicias" que aquel lugar podía ofrecerles para luego correr a santificarse en la iglesia más cercana.

A su lado vio pasar, protegido por una gruesa capa que lo cubría hasta los pies y que mantenía su identidad en el anonimato, a un sujeto vestido con las más exquisitas prendas. Lo observó momentáneamente y sonrió al reconocerlo. El viejo y excelentísimo Barón Cimitiere era un viejo conocido dentro de las altas castas de la ciudad y de la comunidad de los condenados. Era un hombre viejo, de férreos y arcaicos principios cristianos, "felizmente" casado con la Baronesa Cimitiere. Una joven y apocada mujer eternamente pegada a su marido y cuya única relación conocida, al margen de la conyugal, era con su confesor personal.

"_Pobre mujer"_, pensó

Ni siquiera le bastaba con que la hubieran obligado a casarse con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella, sino que también debía de aguantar que éste la humillara públicamente con sus pecaminosas actividades.

**- Hipócrita…**- Susurró con desdén al ver como el viejo se introducía con disimulo en uno de los locales más cercanos.

El edificio donde se encontraba el local era antiguo, probablemente una vieja reliquia de le época colonial, de cuando la ciudad todavía era joven. Él aún podía recodar aquellos días. Su sangre, como muchos de los antiguos decían, era joven, y los recuerdos a cerca de su vida mortal aún estaban frescos en su mente. La fachada estaba pintada de un intenso color cobrizo que le otorgaba un aire bohemio -a la vez que distinguido- en comparación con los inmuebles colindantes. Una pesada puerta de madera protegía la entrada frente a curiosos y, sobre ella, alumbrado con la precariedad que cabría esperar, se podía leer el nombre de una de las casas de peor reputación de la ciudad. El lo conocía bien. La vampiresa, dueña del lugar -que regentaba los territorios del oeste- era una de las primogénitas más importantes de la ciudad y una vieja amiga suya.

La vieja Coco Duquette no era un vástago que se caracterizara por pertenecer a las altas cunas de la sociedad de los condenados, es más, ella solía quedarse al margen de los engreídos vampiros que controlaban la urbe. Sin embargo, ostentaba un puesto importante dentro del Movimiento Carthiano y poseía el territorio de caza más extenso de la ciudad. Probablemente era por eso por lo que los vampiros más allegados al Príncipe y el propio Príncipe la respetaban a pesar de su mala reputación.

Milo la admiraba y la quería a partes iguales por eso. Desde su abrazo, Coco había sido todo un referente para él en cuanto a actitud frente a los inamovibles y arcanos pilares de la sociedad vampírica de los cuales ella se evadía y, al mismo tiempo, se aprovechaba con gran maestría. Pero, sobre todo, su estrecha relación con ella, era un acto desesperado para no perderse por completo en las altas esferas de aquella ciudad de condenados que parecía luchar con él, a brazo partido, por introducirlo de lleno en sus entrañas y devorarlo por completo. Ninguno de los vástagos más importantes de la ciudad aprobaba su relación con aquella mujer y su Sire solía montar en cólera cada vez que sabía que se escapaba a verla.

Sonrió de medio lado. Una razón de más para hacerlo…

Dentro de aquel local, un intenso calor lo golpeó. La bestia se removió inquieta al percibir el dulce aroma de la sangre fresca y el olor de otros predadores en las proximidades. Un par de sujetos, de su misma condición, se volvieron con molestia hacía él, al notar como su animal interior se sacudía con violencia, buscando marcar su territorio. El peliazul miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos desafiante pero sereno, dejando que su bestia rugiera en una frecuencia inaudible para los mortales pero que todos los vástagos percibían como el sonido de un depredador más fuerte a quien ellos debían someterse. Todos los condenados bajaron su mirada en señal de derrota ante la fuerza del recién llegado, dando por terminado aquel duelo de voluntades en el que habían salido como perdedores.

Una vez logrado, su bestia se tranquilizó y tan sólo se resintió con molestia por la sed que ya comenzaba a molestarlo seriamente. Sus dos colmillos se clavaron con ímpetu sobre su labio inferior y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para que volvieran a un estado de aparente normalidad.

Estaba hambriento… Llevaba varios días sin alimentarse y su animal ya rugía con desesperación, al borde del frenesí. Pero aún no era el momento, aún tenía que presentar sus respetos a la regente de aquel territorio antes de poder alimentarse en él. Realmente aquel ritual era puramente protocolario pues él bien sabía que tenía la venia de su dueña sin siquiera preguntarlo pero… la lex vampírica era la lex vampírica.

Continuó su camino hasta el piso superior donde penetró en una de las habitaciones más alejadas del mundanal ruido.

**- Milo…Ma chéri.**- Saludó con su exquisito acento cajún. Su voz era dulce pero, al mismo tiempo, de un gran poder y fuerza. Llevaba un recatado vestido negro que marcaba su espectacular cuerpo y un tímido velo que cubría parcialmente su cara como si viviera en un luto perpetuo. Su pelo negro caía como una oscura cascada sobre su espalda; sus jóvenes facciones lucían pálidas como una perla, y sus ojos, bellos y dulces, como los de una joven adolescente, destilaban, en contraparte, aquella aura de madurez que sólo acompañaba a los vampiros más viejos.

Lo sonrió con su acostumbrado encanto, sin levantarse del sillón que compartía con un joven de apenas dieciséis años a quien ella rodeaba con uno de sus brazos en señal de posesión.

Milo respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa y con un tímido movimiento de su mano, esperando paciente a que ella le autorizara a acomodarse.

**- Pasa, chéri… siéntate**.- Se levantó de su asiento, dejando al muchacho totalmente solo, para concentrar su atención en el recién llegado. El vástago llegó hasta ella y se inclinó para dejar que depositara un cariñoso beso sobre su mejilla. El peliazul sonrió ante la muestra de afecto, hasta que percibió el aroma de la sangre del muchacho. Su cuerpo se tensó de repente, sus dos colmillos se asomaron bajo sus labios y sus ojos se enrojecieron por completo.- **Pareces hambriento.- **Habló ella al ver su rostro totalmente desencajado.

Se separó de él y se volvió hacía el chico que, desde el sillón, los observaba expectantes. Ella le hizo una señal para que se acercara, a lo que el muchacho obedeció con premura y sin rechistar. La vampiresa lo abrazó por la espalda en un gesto de sincero cariño, mientras besaba su pelo y susurraba sobre su oído palabras tranquilizadoras El joven se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, pero era obvio que en sus ojos se había encendido la chispa del temor.- **Toma, Milo…**- Dijo, justo antes de hacer un profundo corte en la muñeca del chico. Éste se lamentó con timidez por el dolor que le había causado pero no trató de liberarse, ni siquiera cuando la mujer levantó su muñeca hacía el peliazul, ofreciéndole la sangre que de ella emanaba.- **Bebe…**- Susurró ella de un modo, increíblemente seductor e hipnótico.- **Es deliciosa… **

Milo la miró, primero a ella, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía la sangre que emanaba de la muñeca y que sus ojos ya devoraban ansiosos. Se acercó y la olió complacido. Era dulce, joven… simplemente perfecta. Tomó la muñeca entre sus dedos, la dirigió hacía sus labios con lentitud; y la habría devorado de no ser porque, antes siquiera de poder saborear una minúscula gota, levantó sus ojos hacía el chico y vio en él, el reflejo del pánico grabado a fuego sobre sus verdes orbes.

Se echó hacía atrás, buscando alejarse lo más posible de la sangre de aquel chico que lo llamaba a gritos, y cerró los ojos para evitar tentaciones innecesarias. Él nunca se alimentaba de niños y mucho menos de donantes ajenos. La mera idea de que un mortal aceptara por propia voluntad ser el alimento de un vástago le resultaba demasiado macabra. Él jamás lo había aceptado y jamás lo haría… Cuando se alimentaba, siempre trataba que la situación fuera lo más placentera posible para la persona en cuestión. Ver el rostro de placer de sus víctimas cuando bebía de su sangre sin causar mayor daño le resultaba más interesante. Le hacía sentir más… vivo.

Por eso se alimentaría, pero no de esa manera. La bestia rugió en señal de protesta al verse privada de tan tierno bocado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para calmarse y calmar a la bestia, prometiéndole un festín para más tarde.- **No…**- Susurró con los ojos cerrados.- **Así no…**

Coco rió con diversión al ver al peliazul luchar contra su predador interno. Realmente Milo era el vampiro más humano que conocía, y eso le encantaba de él. Sin embargo, la sangre del chico aún emanaba con fuerza de su muñeca, y era una lastima que se desperdiciase….

Tomó nuevamente la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios con una tranquilidad y una dulzura inusitada en un vampiro hambriento. Sus colmillos emergieron en su boca casi al instante y lamió la sangre que recorría su antebrazo. El chico cerró los ojos y se apoyo sobre la chica, suspirando con palpable excitación; y casi no pudo reprimir el gemido que abandonó sus cuerdas vocales cuando notó como los afilados colmillos de la mujer se clavaban con fuerza sobre su muñeca, succionando con énfasis el líquido escarlata que de allí emanaba.

La sensación fue, como siempre, demoledora para sus sentidos. Una placentera descarga eléctrica lo azotó, obligándole a removerse excitado entre sus brazos. Ella lo sujetó contra su cuerpo con más ímpetu, mientras ella misma suspiraba extasiada degustando aquel manjar. Sus piernas le fallaron, la cabeza le daba vueltas y toda aquella sensación se removió en su interior como si el éxtasis más intenso se hubiera apoderado de todo su ser.

Al terminar, besó con lentitud aquella parte de su cuerpo y pasó la lengua por la superficie de su piel, haciendo que la herida cicatrizara al instante, dejándole, tan sólo, con el agradable estremecimiento de aquel acto y un simple mareo que se camuflaba con el resto de sensaciones.

Tomó al chico por los hombros, lo giró hacía ella y besó sus labios cariñosamente.- **Déjanos solos…**- Le susurró. Él la obedeció con premura, desapareciendo de la habitación unos segundos después.

Colocó el oscuro velo parcialmente sobre su rostro y se volvió hacía su invitado.- **Milo, mon amour…- **Sonrió. El aludido permanecía de pies ante la ventana de espaldas a ella. Aunque se hubiera negado aquel bocado no había querido tentar a la bestia que llevaba dentro y se había girado para no ver como Coco se alimentaba del muchacho.**- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo eh?- **Llegó hasta él y tocó su espalda para invitarlo a que la enfrentara.El peliazul permanecía con su vista sobre el suelo. La anfitriona lo observó con diversión.

A pesar de entre ellos no había vínculo de sangre alguno y de que se movían en círculos totalmente opuestos; desde que lo conoció, Coco, no pudo menos que amar a aquel muchacho de rostro angelical y mirada triste. Quizás le recordaba a ella cuando era joven –no estaba segura, de eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo y, hasta la memoria de los inmortales, tiene sus limitaciones.- o quizás lo veía como a una dulce criatura a la que proteger. Fuera lo que fuera, lo quería como a pocos; y casi lo quería más cuando mostraba la humanidad que hacía unos segundos había demostrado al negarse a tomar a su "donante" a pesar de la sed.

Y ella no era la única en verlo así. Milo – el vampiro del la mirada triste.- era un extraño espécimen dentro de la sociedad de los condenados. Era un vástago con una humanidad intacta, a pesar de que tenía cierta edad y de que determinados sentimientos y sensaciones ya no debían de ser más que ecos en su corazón y su mente. Sin embargo, el peliazul, tenía algo diferente. Los tristes y tormentosos acontecimientos que jalonaron su conversión no parecían haberlo desvinculado de su antigua vida; es más, parecía que todo aquello era lo que lograba que siguiera cuerdo y más aferrado a esa moralidad que todo vampiro acaba por perder con el paso de los años.

Realmente Coco no podía extrañarse de que aquel vampiro renegado hubiera tomado su vida del modo en que lo hizo. Quizás si hubiese sido ella la que se hubiera cruzado con Milo primero, habría hecho lo mismo.

Al no ver reacción alguna por parte de su invitado, la mujer frunció el ceño.-** ¿Qué te sucede, mon petit? – **Le levantó el rostro con una de sus manos y lo miro con preocupación. Lo conocía bien. No era sólo el hambre la que copaba sus pensamientos.

Milo echó su cabeza hacía atrás en un gesto de profundo cansancio. De haber podido suspirar lo había hecho.- **El maestro…**- Respondió con parquedad. Coco no precisaba de más información.

Con una sobria carcajada, se apartó del muchacho y regresó hasta el sofá que previamente ocupaba.- **El dulce Afrodita, como no.-** Con una de sus manos, golpeó lentamente uno de los cojines del sofá, en clara invitación a que la acompañara.- **¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?**

El chico se sentó al lado de la mujer con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y el rostro acomodado en el soporte que sus manos habían formado entrelazadas.- **Los Invictus se reúnen esta noche...- **Coco levantó su cabeza sin entender del todo**.-… van a decidir si me aceptan o no.- **Añadió masajeándose la sien. Habría jurado que estaba por venirle una fuerte jaqueca.

**- ¿Y tú por qué no le has dicho que no deseabas alinearte al Invictus?- **Cuestionó con seriedad.

El peliazul no contestó.

La mujer lo observó sin pronunciar palabra y sin deshacer la firme mirada que mantenía sobre él y que parecía querer penetrar en su mente como si de una barrena se tratase. De pronto, Milo, comenzó a sentirse profundamente incómodo sin causa aparente.

¿Coco estaría usando uno de sus truquitos de Daeva con él?... Era poco probable… Aunque no imposible.

Vampiro o no. Con sangre o sin sangre. Coco parecía tener la capacidad innata de leerle la mente y de entenderlo sin palabras. Una cualidad que apreciaba y admiraba, sin duda. Sin embargo, a veces, podía resultar de lo más irritante.

Aunque a lo mejor podía tratar de oponer resistencia.

Rió mentalmente, burlándose de su propia estupidez. No tendría nada que hacer contra un vampiro de la edad de Coco y, dado el día de ayuno que llevaba, no era conveniente gastar la sangre que le quedaba en repeler un ataque mental de una primogénita. Milo sabía cuando no podía ganar una batalla y, como siempre le decía su Sire: _"Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria". _De modo que no se defendería ante aquella intrusión mental – si es que realmente lo estaba haciendo y no era todo producto de esa sensación de compenetración que ambos compartían.- y sería él mismo el que explicara los motivos que le habían llevado a no tratar de evitar lo que ya se le avecinaba.

Sin embargo, a la hora de tratar explicarlo, no fue tan fácil.- **Yo… Bueno… yo…**- Titubeó por unos segundos. Coco lo miró expectante.- **No es tan sencillo…**- Dijo finalmente. Entrelazó sus dedos y los observó con atención, tratando de evitar la mirada que sabía que le estaba mandando. Los ojos de esa mujer podrían llegar a atravesar paredes de proponérselo.

Ella, por su parte, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá en claro gesto de extenuación. Por más que lo reprendiera y buscara enderezarlo, Milo parecía empeñado en querer lamer las botas de su Sire por toda la eternidad. Y, si bien comprendía el afecto que el peliazul sentía por su maestro, no podía entender por qué, con una simple palabra, Afrodita lograba resquebrajar su determinación de aquella forma.

¿Estaría empleando habilidades de control mental con su chiquillo para manipularlo a voluntad?

Coco ponderó la posibilidad durante varios segundos antes de desecharla por completo.

No era probable. Si bien una acción tan rastrera como esa era digna del trepa, manipulador, caprichoso y lujurioso Afrodita. Éste era demasiado listo y no se arriesgaría al castigo y la humillación que sus acciones le acarrearían de saberse en el Eliseo. Sin mencionar que, por alguna extraña razón, Afrodita trataba a Milo de una forma diferente al resto de sus chiquillos. Lo cuidaba con enfermiza obsesión y lo mimaba hasta unos extremos que, en su modesta opinión, resultaban excesivos. No por nada Milo había medrado dentro de la sociedad de los vampiros de forma vertiginosa -a pesar de su corta edad- poseyendo los favores de las más importantes castas de vástagos de la ciudad. Algo de lo que el propio Milo huía con ahínco y a lo que Afrodita trataba de arrastrarlo sin tregua. De ahí su empeño en que se hubiera a su Alianza Vampírica –el Invictus- en lugar de hacerlo al Movimiento Carthiano que era donde Milo deseaba estar.

Dejaron los minutos pasar sin hablar y sin tan siquiera moverse. El ambiente de la habitación se notaba enrarecido y perturbado por las auras de ambos vástagos. Coco no deseaba ver al chiquillo en ese estado. Sus ojos siempre se mostraban tristes, sin embargo, ahora, mostraban una extraña desesperación del que desea escapar de lo inevitable y la impotencia de no sentirse con fuerzas para hacerlo. Demasiados sentimientos y ninguno que ella deseara ver en él.

Alargó su mano hacía la mesa que tenía frente a ella y extrajo de sus cajones una pipa de madera totalmente ennegrecida y gastada por el paso de los años. Los vampiros no obtenían ningún tipo de satisfacción en fumar, sin embargo, era una de las pocas costumbres que aún conservaba de su anterior vida y, por alguna razón, le gustaba hacerlo.

Se la llevó a la boca, tras rellenarla con unas cuantas hojas de tabaco, y la prendió con una cerilla antes de darle una profunda bocanada que llenó de humo toda la habitación.- **Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Chéri.**- Habló con firmeza.- **Afrodita es tu Sire… no tu dueño...**- Añadió con notable irritación. Afrodita era el arquetipo de vampiro contra el que luchaba el Movimiento Carthiano y que ella detestaba a muerte. Dio otra bocana de su pipa, tratando de buscar la frase perfecta para no ofender directamente al maestro del chico. Por muy cínico y vanidoso que Afrodita fuese, Milo lo respetaba y no le gustaba que nadie lo insultara en su presencia**.-… y, si me lo permites mon amour…**- El peliazul la miró.-**… él ni siquiera es tu verdadero Sire… Sólo te adoptó. No posee vínculo de sangre contigo. Tiene los derechos que tú le quieras dar… ni más, ni menos. **

El tiro fue certero… y, el efecto, más doloroso de lo que la propia Coco se podía imaginar. Milo cerró los ojos como si hubiera sentido el calor flamígero del fuego atravesando su cuerpo de costado a costado.

No le molestaba que le dijeran que Afrodita no era su verdadero Sire. Eso jamás le importo pues, para él, lo era. No importaba lo que nadie dijera a ese respecto. Y él lo obedecía y lo respetaba como si lo fuera por vínculo de sangre.

Al fin y al cabo fue el mismo Afrodita quien lo salvó después de que su verdadero Sire lo abandonara a su suerte en un mundo totalmente extraño para él, con unos poderes que no entendía ni controlaba y con una sed tan poderosa que, para sobrevivir, su bestia interior tomó el control de su cuerpo, introduciéndolo en un delirante frenesí.

Afrodita lo halló semanas más tarde totalmente solo. Controlado por su la bestia e inmerso en una vorágine de sangre y muerte.

Su maestro no sólo lo había salvado de convertirse en un vil animal por toda la eternidad; sino que lo había adoptado, lo había presentado ante el Eliseo, le había enseñado a emplear sus habilidades malditas y le había enseñado las reglas básicas de la cacería para que pudiera sobrevivir.

Puede que no estuviera de acuerdo con determinadas actitudes de su Sire pero le debía mucho y lo apreciaba como a un padre. No era tan fácil negarle nada a alguien que lo había cuidado de la forma en que su maestro había hecho.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que le molestó de las palabras de Coco. Una oscura neblina se apoderó de su mente y su corazón al recordar a aquel despreciable sujeto que había asesinado a sus padres y que lo había condenado a sufrir la más fría de las soledades por toda la eternidad.

Y es que así era como se sentía el Vampiro de la mirada triste. Se sentía solo.

"_Los vampiros no tienen sentimientos…"_, o al menos eso dice el mito popular. Sin embargo, esa era la única forma que tenía para describir ese dolor, esa pena que partía el corazón, esa desolación que amargaba su alma- si es que aún la tenía-. A esa música oscura y decrépita que sólo podía atronar en el umbral de la muerte y que el parecía escuchar a todas horas como si de su propio réquiem se tratase.

No podía comprender como el resto de vástagos podían enfrentarse a la eternidad sin correr en busca del astro rey para que acabara con su sufrimiento. Nada de lo que hacía el resto de los vampiros le resultaba suficiente para llenar esa parte que antes ocupaba su alma humana. Los placeres mundanos nunca habían llamado su atención, la falsa ilusión de control y de poder que ostentaban sobre los humanos tampoco le parecía suficiente. Ni el dinero, ni la cacería… Ni siquiera la eterna compañía de su Sire lograba satisfacerlo. Había algo de él que estaba incompleto y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ese vacío crecía más y más.

La única razón por la que no se había abandonado al amanecer era aquel hombre misterioso que asesinó a su familia y lo transformó en lo que era. Esa era la única razón por la cual no había enloquecido y aún se mantenía íntegro ante los falsos delirios de placer que solían experimentar los no muertos. Tenía una misión que cumplir antes de dejar que los rayos del sol terminaran con su no vida.

Debía matar a ese hombre con sus propias manos.

Durante cincuenta años había seguido con vida tan sólo por aquella idea. Y la había tratado de llevar a cabo con ahínco pero sin éxito. Nadie sabía nada sobre aquel misterioso vampiro y sus investigaciones no habían dado los frutos que esperaba. Ni siquiera su Sire, que poseía contactos hasta debajo de las pierdas, había podido ayudarlo. Quizás esa fuera la razón de que se crispara con más violencia cuando alguien se lo recordaba; no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar. Ni siquiera con Coco o Afrodita, los únicos seres que podían presumir significar algo para él, sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Nadie podía ver su gran vacío interior…. Y, eso, le hacía sentirse más solo…

**- Discúlpame…**- Dijo, poniéndose en pie.- **Debo irme.**- Anunció encaminándose hacía la salida. Por alguna razón la sed volvía a apretarlo entre sus fauces… y ya no podía postergarlo por más tiempo.

Las tormentas emocionales no eran buenas consejeras del hambre… Ahora lo sabía.

Coco lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, tomándolo por uno de sus brazos. - **Chéri… perdóname.- **Milo se detuvo sin volverse a mirarla. No quería continuar con la conversación. Aquella noche había acudido a ese lugar en busca de algo de comprensión, y lo último que necesitaba eran reproches.

Por suerte, las habilidades empaticas de la morena la alertaron del mal camino que había tomado. Se colocó frente a él y le obligó a mirarla, sujetando su mentón con firmeza pero tratando de ser dulce.- **Perdóname, mon amour**.- Sus ojos turquesa la miraron dolidos y tristes, como siempre, pero no contestó. Se sentía atrapado por todo y por todos en ese momento. ¿Por qué nunca podía sentirse a gusto con sus acciones?... ¿Por qué siempre se sentía obligado a escoger entre lo que quería y lo que su mente le decía que debía hacer?

Estaba cansado de todo aquello.

A menudo pensaba que lo mejor era marcharse de la ciudad y dejar que todos se cocieran en su propio jugo.

**- Ven…**- Le susurró Coco, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacía el exterior de la habitación. Milo no necesitaba reprimendas en ese momento... lo que necesitaba era cazar y evadirse momentáneamente de todo.

****

La noche aún era joven y la _"Maison de Coco"_ – la casas de citas con peor y, a la vez, mejor reputación de Nueva Orleáns- comenzaba con su decadente y depravada rutina. El aroma a alcohol y a tabaco infestaba el lugar. Milo hizo un gesto de desagrado al percibir aquel compendio de olores que, lejos de molestar al público que allí asistía, resultaba el afrodisíaco más estimulante para el continuo disfrute de sus vicios.

Su mirada barrió el lugar** -**mientras bajaban por las escaleras- reconociendo, con diversión pero sin sorpresa, a una serie de interesantespersonajes muy conocidos entre los círculos que él frecuentaba. Vio, de nuevo, al Barón Cimitiere; agradablemente acompañado por una jovencita a la que manoseaba sin ningún recato.

Al señor Opal, un burgués venido a menos tras la guerra, con más deudas que dinero, pero que no escatimaba ni un céntimo en continuar yendo a los pomposos eventos sociales de la ciudad, y en la agradable compañía que se le brindaba en aquel antro. Un hombre de pura fachada, como muchos. Lo realmente sorprendente es que todos estuvieran congregados en aquel sitio.

Descendió hasta el piso de abajo y se reunió con Coco. Ella lo sonrió más tranquila, al apreciar que se había relajado, y se volvió hacía el resto de la sala.- **¿Ves algo que te guste?- **Milo observó a su alrededor con indecisión. Cuando la sed apretaba lo de menos era la fuente de la que beber.

Sus ojos buscaron con hambre un objetivo -una presa digna de ser capturada por un depredador como él- hasta que la encontró. Una chica morena, de ojos negros como el azabache y con unos andares que no pasaban desapercibidos para ningún espectador del sexo contrario. Se la veía espectacular y muy segura. Poseía un cuerpo despampanante. Sus largas y bellas piernas se movían con lentitud y elegancia bajo la corta falda que se entallaba a la perfección sobre su estrecha cintura. Un corsé granate le cubría el torso, realzando su busto y mostrando sin recatos, sus dulces encantos y sus provocadoras curvas. Y su rostro, acorde con el resto de su cuerpo, poseía una grácil armonía que comenzaba en sus marcados pómulos para acabar en un mentón afilado y anguloso. Según andaba, y husmeaba en el ambiente, se llevaba a la boca un cigarrillo que fumaba en una pipa alargada, aumentando su aire de sensual distinción.

**- Buena elección…**- Coco interrumpió sus pensamientos. El peliazul se giró para mirarla. Ella sólo sonrió. Avanzó hacia él y se inclinó sobre su mejilla, besándola con cariño. Deslizó sus labios con lentitud hacía su oído y susurró.- **Debo irme… Espero que lo disfrutes, mon amour.**- Sonrió sobre su oído...- **Carpe noctem.**-… y se marchó.

- **Carpe noctem**.- Repitió Milo antes de ponerse en marcha hacía la barra. Apoyó su codo y se colocó de medio lado observando a la chica que permanecía de pies a un par de metros de él charlando con uno de los parroquianos de la _"maison"_.

El vástago no prestaba atención a la insustancial conversación que mantenía con aquel sujeto. Tenía todos sus esfuerzos enfocados en ella. Cerró los ojos durante varios segundos, concentrándose en la sangre que aún circulaba por su cuerpo. Él no era muy partidario de emplear sus habilidades malditas sobre humanos, sin embargo, la bestia no tardaría mucho en volver a reclamar su alimento. No había tiempo para aquel juego de seducción con el que solía divertirse antes de saciar su sed. Debía de ser cauto y rápido; y sus habilidades de Daeva le vendrían a la perfección.

- **Mírame…**- Susurró imperceptiblemente mientras su sangre recorría su cuerpo y se concentraba totalmente en acentuar su majestad.

Ella levantó la mirada al instante, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Observó al joven con detenimiento antes de bajar su vista. La piel de su cara enrojeció y en sus labios se formó una nerviosa sonrisa.

Era muy atractivo.

Para ser sincera… era casi perfecto.

Segundos después sonrió con seguridad, levanto su mirada y se llevó su pipa a los labios.

Primer contacto visual. Un intercambio de sonrisas. Interés y aceptación, comunicados sin palabras. Y así hubiera seguido durante un rato de no ser por el animal que reclamaba con impaciencia su esencia vital. Apretó con fuerza los colmillos hacía el interior de sus encías y forzó una sonrisa nuevamente. No quería esperar… no podía.

Caminó hacía ella decidido y apartó a su acompañante con un grosero empujón.

- **¡¡Lárgate!!**- Ordenó entre dientes, clavando sus ojos enrojecidos y terroríficos sobre el pobre incauto.

- **¡Qué mal carácter!**- Comentó la chica con diversión. Tenía una voz dulce pero cantarina al mismo tiempo. Probablemente fuese de origen Italiano.- **¿A qué viene ese cabreo?**- Lo miró retadora a pesar del ardor que mostraban sus ojos. Milo sabía que estaba conteniendo sus sentimientos por orgullo; y él ya no estaba para esos jueguitos.

Dio un paso hacía ella, acabando con la distancia que los separaba, y rodeó su estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro se deslizaba de arriba abajo por su espalda y sus hombros. El peliazul aspiró su aroma y saboreó la mezcla de sudor femenino, maquillaje y fragancia, mientras oía el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. _"Muy agradable"_

Sin esperar más, se separó de ella y la atrajo amablemente hacía las escaleras.

- **Vamos**.- Dijo, y le ofreció su sonrisa más encantadora.- **Tengo privilegios como invitado especial arriba… **

**- Estupendo.- **Contestó ella, y lo siguió cogida de su mano.

Subieron hasta el piso superior y entraron en una de las habitaciones. Milo cerró la puerta con llave. No quería interrupciones. Al darse la vuelta vio a la chica, sentada sobre una mesa con sus piernas cruzadas en una pose sensual y provocativa.

- **Y dime, encanto…**- Lo miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Por alguna extraña razón aquel muchacho la enloquecía hasta extremos que ella desconocía.- **¿Cómo te llamas? **

**- Milo…- **Respondió mientras avanzaba hacía ella como el depredador que era. Lento, precavido y silencioso. - **¿Y tú?**

**- Giovanna… Pero aquí todos me llaman Gyste.- **Lo tenía frente a él, mirándola, devorándola con sus ojos. Levanto su mano, dejó que se deslizaran por sus brazos hacía los hombros y después le acarició la mejilla con la parte externa de sus dedos. Ella sonrió y, él, se inclinó y la besó. Saboreando la dulzura de sus cálidos labios contra los suyos. Mientras ella contestaba a ese beso, él deslizó las manos hacia su espalda y tiró de sus caderas hacía sí, tratando de descontrolar más los atontados sentidos de la chica.

Su bestia rugió ansiosa. Podía notar el dulce olor de la sangre bajo su piel. Un tenue gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Milo se separó de ella y ascendió hasta su clavícula. Enredó sus dedos en su larga y azulada cabellera y lo abrazó más hacia sí. No podía creerse el ardor que sentía por dentro. Era algo demasiado inusual, demasiado raro. Ella solía estar acostumbrada a no sentir nada en aquellas situaciones, sin embargo, jamás se esperó que aquel chico fuera capaz de cambiar todo de aquella forma.

Abrió sus piernas, permitiéndole el libre acceso a ellas, y las cerró para evitar su escape. Milo sonrió complacido contra la piel de su cuello. Besó con dedicación aquella parte y deslizo una de sus manos, de su espalda, hacía uno de sus turgentes senos que no tardaron en sucumbir ante sus apasionadas caricias.

Un nuevo gemido por parte de ella y Milo creyó enloquecer. No podía esperar más. Tenía que ser suya.

Detuvo sus delicadas atenciones sobre su busto y descendió con lentitud hacía un objetivo más ambicioso. Acarició su pierna desde su rodilla hasta introducir su mano bajo su falda.

Sonrió complacido. No llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior; nada más que sus medias, sujetas por un provocativo liguero. Se mordió el labio con inquietud al escuchar, nuevamente, el agradable sonido de sus gemidos. Su movimiento de cadera parecía buscar más el contacto con esas manos y sus suspiros cada vez eran más audibles.

Milo se apartó de ella, tan sólo un instante, y la observó embelesado. Con su bello cuerpo en aquella sensual postura mientras se movía frenético como si fuera una gata en celo. Su rostro inclinado hacía atrás, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos buscando que él la besara.

Se veía increíble, ardiente… viva…y Milo no pudo menos que envidiarla por eso. Él jamás había sentido todo aquello. En sus más de 70 años de vida jamás había podido sentir el éxtasis de los placeres carnales en su propia piel Esa sensación de perder la razón, de sentir cómo tu cuerpo cobra vida propia y el placer apoderándose de cada uno de sus nervios, sumergiéndolo en una espiral de pasión y puro frenesí.

Sin embargo, y en cruel ironía, sus habilidades de vástago le otorgaban la capacidad de poder crear esas sensaciones en otras personas. De controlar su mente, su cuerpo y su sistema nervioso para producir en él esos resultados que ahora apreciaba en la chica. Puede que esa fuera la razón de que siempre buscase producir esos efectos sobre sus presas… porque él no podía y deseaba hacerlo. De ese modo, se sentía de nuevo humano… o, al menos, más humano…

La chica se mordió el labio y se agarró al borde de la mesa, gimiendo lastimeramente. La mano de Milo, antes estática, ahora se dedicaba a estimular su sexo con lentitud. De una forma totalmente insoportable para sus sensibilizados instintos.- **¡Oh, Dios!- **Su cuerpo se sacudió errático, como si un latigazo de placer entre sus piernas hubiese contraído el resto de su cuerpo. El calor era lacerante, y sus sentidos parecían estar llegando al culmen de lo que podían soportar.

El vástago no se perdió ni un mínimo detalle de aquel rostro contraído por el deleite. De como gemía, de como su sudor resbalaba por la superficie de su piel, de sus labios que no paraban de recibir la visita de su lengua, aliviándolos con su húmedo abrazo.

Sus colmillos se extendieron bajo sus encías y, esta vez, no hizo además de detenerlos. La bestia rugió y sus ojos se enrojecieron ansiosos. Besó sus labios por última vez y se dirigió con una rapidez ansiosa hacía su clavícula. La envolvió con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro aún la estimulaba, y hundió sus colmillos sobre un lado de su garganta.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó sus neuronas. Sus receptores sensoriales parecían colapsados con tantas sensaciones. Emitió un ronco gemido, y se abrazó al cuerpo del hombre, incapaz de contener el deseo que pronto la desbordaría.

Milo no se detuvo ni la dio tregua. Mientras bebía de aquel manantial carmesí, movía su mano en el interior de la chica buscando y estimulando aquel punto de su anatomía del que parecían emerger todas las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Otro gemido… y se sintió morir por el éxtasis.

Cayó en los brazos del joven. Totalmente agotada y satisfecha. Aquello había sido algo increíble.

Se agarró a su cuello cuando notó que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hacía la cama. Pensó que era su momento, que querría que ella le hiciera sentir lo mismo a él pero por nada del mundo se esperó lo que aquel enigmático hombre hizo. La colocó con suavidad sobre la cama, la cubrió con una manta y la arropó con sumo cuidado.

Giovanna alargó su mano, tratando de acariciar su mejilla.- **¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, encanto?**_- _Sonreía cansada. Realmente no deseaba que aquello acabara.

- **He de irme…**- Contestó escuetamente, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos un fajo de billetes que había preparado para la ocasión.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa ante la atónita mirada de ella.- **¿¡Qué!?**- No lograba entender nada. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las excentricidades de sus clientes pero aquello, definitivamente, era lo más raro que le había sucedido.- **¿Cómo que tienes que irte?**

**- Sí…- **Acaricio su pelo, se levantó y se puso en marcha hacía la salida. Su predador interno dormía totalmente saciado y su rostro ya se mostraba sin los signos de cansancio que antes se apreciaban.

La chica lo observó alejarse con la vista totalmente nublada. Trató de incorporarse antes de que un fuerte mareo la obligase a recostarse de nuevo. Ni en sus pesadillas más angustiosas se habría imaginado que aquella sensación provenía de la gran perdida de sangre que su cuerpo había sufrido sin ella saberlo. Lo único que podía pensar, era en todas aquella sensaciones que aquel joven le había hecho tener y que deseaba volver a vivir.

- **¡Espera!**- Lo llamó angustiada.

Milo detuvo sus pasos justo delante de la puerta. Giró su cabeza y la miró con atención.

- **¿Volveré a verte…?**- Jamás había hecho esa pregunta a ninguno de sus clientes pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba preguntárselo a éste.

El peliazul sonrió con tristeza. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo y, él, siempre contestaba lo mismo.- **Por supuesto, preciosa.**

Y siempre mentía…


End file.
